Notre tout début
by Titsy
Summary: Derek et Stiles, leur commencement ... une petite histoire d'amour entre ces deux personnages qui pourrait continuer si vous aimez ;)
1. Es-tu sérieux !

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux Derek ?_

\- _Depuis quand tu me reconnais sans même lever les yeux sur moi ?_ Demanda le loup-garou, alors que Stiles fixait toujours son ordinateur.

\- _Tu es le seul qui entre dans ma chambre par la fenêtre_ ! répondit le jeune homme.

Derek s'avança vers le bureau où Stiles effectuait sûrement des recherches sur les lycans comme à son habitude. C'est vrai que depuis des semaines, il avait pris l'habitude de rendre visite à l'hyperactif, sans même que ce dernier ne l'invite.

\- _Je suis venu avec un cadeau pour toi._ Avoua Derek.

Intéressé, Stiles se retourna d'un coup et fut très proche du loup-garou, à sa grande surprise. En essayant de ne pas paraitre déstabilisé, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- _C'est quoi cette surprise ? et depuis quand tu fais des surprises aux gens ?_ continua Stiles.

\- _Genim, je pense qu'on a passé cette étape depuis quelques semaines non ?_

\- _Ah non Derek, je t'interdis d'utiliser mon vrai nom ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de plus en plus me rendre visite que tu as tous les droits !_

\- _Ok ok ok,_ repris le plus âgé, _je m'excuse. J'ai été acheté des jeux vidéo auxquels on peut jouer à deux._ Déclara-t-il.

Stiles le regarda tout d'abord surpris, avant d'avoir un sourire plaqué sur le visage et de sauter sur le loup-garou pour lui prendre le sac qu'il venait de remarquer, à son poignet.

\- _T'es trop fort !_ cria le jeune homme. _Tu peux revenir autant de fois que tu veux si tu m'achètes des jeux vidéo à chaque fois._ Rigola Stiles.

\- _Je sais comment te faire plaisir alors ?_ demanda Derek, fortement intéressé par l'invitation du jeune, même s'il faut l'avouer, il n'avait plus besoin de ça pour débarquer dans sa chambre.

\- _T'as visé pile poile Bad Wolf et je ne parle pas de poiles parce que t'es un loup-garou._

\- _Très drôle, GENIM._ Dit Derek en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux, un sourire ornant son visage.

Le jeune homme fit semblant de ne pas entendre l'utilisation se son vrai prénom et alluma sa console, en vue d'essayer ses nouveaux meilleurs voulait également profité de ce moment avec Derek. Il nourrissait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour le plus âgé et ce depuis qu'ils passaient des instants comme celui-ci.

Malheureusement, il ne pourrait jamais avouer ça au loup-garou et ce de peur de se voir plaquer contre un mur et égorgé par des dents aiguisées. Il sait, en tous cas il espère, que maintenant il est ami avec Derek mais il sait aussi qu'ils ne seront jamais plus.

\- _Alors tu l'essaies ce jeu ou tu continues à faire un monologue dans ta tête ?_ l'interrompit Derek.

\- _Pour une fois que je ne te saoule avec mon flot de paroles._ Se défendit Stiles. _T'as raison, on joue !_

L'ainé acquiesça tout sourire, et s'installa près du jeune homme afin de commencer la partie.

La partie dura deux heures, régie entre cris et rires des deux protagonistes. Ils s'amusaient vraiment et profitaient chacun de cet instant. Stiles ne le savait pas mais Derek éprouvait également un sentiment plus qu'amical envers l'étudiant. Lui aussi, hésitait sur les sentiments de son ami mais savait, grâce à ses dons lycantropiques, qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais était-ce de l'amour, telle est la question !

Cette soirée avait plu aux garçons mais il était temps de se séparer et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils se quittèrent mais en sachant que la prochaine soirée, rien qu'à deux, ne saurait tarder à arriver.

Une semaine eut passée avant que Derek ne débarque une fois de plus chez Stiles. Ils n'avaient pu se voir avant, entre les cours du plus jeune et les entrainements des Bêtas.

Stiles accueillit son ami avec un énorme sourire, que ce dernier ne pu rater et qui, il faut l'avouer, lui mit du baume au cœur.

\- _Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?_ demanda Derek.

\- _Ne rêve pas trop Bad Wolf !_

Mais Derek avait entendu le cœur du plus jeune s'emballer et il savait qu'il avait vu juste.

\- _Et moi ?_ demanda Stiles, _je t'ai manqué ?_

\- _Hum, si je dis oui … tu vas croire que je deviens gâteux et je ne te ferais plus peur !_ dit Derek en s'approchant de son ami.

\- _Tu ne me fais plus peur depuis longtemps, sache-le ! je sais que tes menaces resteront des menaces. Si tu voulais me faire du mal, tu l'aurais fais depuis longtemps et je sais que tu viens ici parce que tu le veux … personne ne peut forcer le grand méchant loup à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas !_ rétorqua Stiles, fier de lui.

\- _Tu as raison, avoua Derek, mais dis-moi… si je suis le grand méchant loup, tu joues le chaperon rouge ?_

En disant cela, Derek s'approcher de plus en plus de Stiles, alors que ce dernier avait les joues rougies par la distance qui se réduisait entre eux.

- _Je …_ Commença le loup-garou… _j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Enfin, à t'avouer._

\- _Ah bon ?_ l'intérêt de Stiles était plus qu'éveillé !

\- _Je t'avoue qu'au départ, je ne pensais pas que notre amitié allait prendre ce tournant dans ma tête, mais je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi._

\- _De quoi tu parles Derek ? est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?_

\- _Non ! Enfin c'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter quant à ta réaction, à propos de ce que je vais te dire…_

Derek mis de la distance entre eux et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, ornant la pièce. Il invita Stiles à venir s'installer près de lui et débuta son aveu.

\- _Depuis que je viens ici, je … je ne te vois plus vraiment comme un ami._

\- _Quoi ?_ l'interrompit l'étudiant, _qu'est-ce j'ai fais pour qu'on ne soit plus potes ?_

Il n'avait pas choisi la bonne tournure de phrase, se dit Derek, avant de continuer afin de rassurer son « ami ».

\- _Non Stiles, rassure-toi on est ami !_ avait presque crié Derek, _et en fait, ce que je veux te dire … c'est que pour moi t'es plus que ça !_ avoua le lycan, baissant les yeux et attendant la réaction du garçon en face de lui.

\- Ah j'ai compris, dit Stiles en se levant, tu as entendu mon cœur s'emballer quand t'es arrivé et t'as décidé que ce serait un bon moyen pour te moquer de moi ? asséna Stiles.

\- _Quoi ?!_ Derek regardait le plus jeune d'un air ahuri. Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment que le loup pourrait être aussi mesquin et méchant ?

\- _Tu as l'air surpris Bad Wolf … Tu crois que je n'allais pas comprendre ton manège ? Ce qui me blesse le plus, c'est que je pensais qu'après tous ces bons moments qu'on avait pass…_

Mais Stiles ne pu terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres de Derek s'étaient posées sur sa joue et il voyait déjà le loup-garou se reculer et commencer à parler.

\- _Je ne voulais pas viser la joue mais je veux être sûr que tu veux vraiment ce baiser autant que moi !_

\- _Je … Je … Je_

\- _Tu … Tu … Tu …_ L'intima Derek de continuer, en rigolant légèrement de la gêne qui s'emparait de lui. Mais pour le lycan, c'était une vision totalement adorable.

\- _Derek ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser … Je sais que tu sais que tu me plais, mais jamais j'aurais cru que c'était réciproque. Tu es tellement … toi et moi tellement … moi !_

\- _Tu deviens de plus en plus clair Stiles,_ rigola le plus âgé. _Bon, écoute-moi. Je sais que je ne sais pas toujours montrer mon affection mais je peux t'assu…_

Là, ce fût les lèvres de Stiles qui se posèrent sur celles de Derek, interrompant ce dernier dans sa tirade.

\- _Un point pour moi,_ sourit le plus jeune stoppant le baiser, _je sais mieux viser que toi !_

Le lycan sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se jeter avec plus de fougue sur la bouche de son nouveau petit ami ?

Allongés sur le lit de l'adolescent, le nouveau couple discutait bras dessus bras dessous. Derek tenait fermement son petit ami dans ses bras, alors que ce dernier parlait depuis dix minutes sans interruption.

\- _… Tu n'as jamais vu « Die Hard », je n'en reviens pas. Je ne sais pas si notre histoire peut continuer tu sais !_

\- _Stiles, ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on est ensemble, je pense qu'on peut passer outre ce petit problème._ Dit le loup-garou alors qu'il rigolait de la bêtise de l'hyperactif.

- _Non ! On doit changer la donne tout de suite,_ dit Stiles en essayant de se lever du lit. Mais c'était sans compter sur Derek qui le retint pour l'embrasser sensuellement.

Depuis 15 jours, ils ne faisaient que s'échanger des baisers qui, avouons-le devenez de plus en plus langoureux. Stiles était attiré par son petit-ami mais il n'était pas près à passer le cap et coucher avec lui. Derek comprenait l'hésitation du plus jeune mais il voulait tellement goûter à son corps, qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à se retenir.

\- _Bad Wolf … je ferais mieux d'aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger, euh je commence à avoir un peu faim._ Essaya de dire Stiles, tout en s'extirpant des bras musclés qui le retenaient.

\- _Moi aussi j'ai faim,_ répondit le lycan avec un sourire carnassier.

\- _Der … on en a déjà parlé … je me sens pas prêt pour plus. Je …_

\- _Oui Stiles ! On en a parlé ! Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble !_ s'énerva l'autre homme.

Stiles avait confiance en son copain mais ce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer, c'est que ce qui l'effrayait était de ne pas être à la hauteur au moment tant attendu. Il avait déjà fait l'amour, malgré ce que ses amis pouvaient croire, mais c'était avec une fille et elle était du même âge que lui ! En plus, vu le dieu grec qui se trouvait à ses côtés, il se trouvait lui-même très loin de la catégorie mannequin.

\- _Babe, je sais que je peux te faire confiance … mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour passer cette étape … tu sais je ne l'ai jamais fais avec un mec et_ …

\- _Tu mens ! J'entends les battements de ton cœur. Dis-moi la vraie raison._

\- _Derek, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se voit demain et en plus, mon père va bientôt arriver et …_

\- _Ton père ne revient que demain matin, il travaille toute la nuit au poste._ Dit Derek le plus sérieusement du monde. _Dis-moi tout de suite ce qu'il t'inquiète, parce que je ne partirai pas d'ici sans une réponse._

- _D'accord !_ flancha Stiles. _J'ai peur de ne pas …_ il baissa les yeux et avoua à son petit-ami… _te plaire._

Le loup-garou regardait son boyfriend avec des yeux, plus gros qu'une soucoupe. Avait-il bien entendu ? Comment Stiles ne pouvait-il pas lui plaire ?! Il était tellement sexy, avec ses grains de beautés, ses cheveux châtains qu'il avait laissé pousser, son corps svelte…

\- _Bébé, comment tu peux croire une chose pareille ?_ demanda Derek, médusé.

...


	2. C'est ce que tu penses !

\- _C'est que je ne suis pas comme toi !_ Stiles voulait se cacher sous la couette et ne jamais en sortir … mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé à donner des explications, il devait finir sa tirade.

 _Tu vois,_ continua le plus jeune, _tu es un loup garou, tu es beau, tu peux te taper un aveugle sourd et muet rien qu'en lui touchant l'épaule tellement tu es charismatique … et tu veux coucher avec moi ?!_

 _Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas confiance en moi et que je me sous-estime tout le temps Derek, parce que quand j'ai couché avec une meuf pour la première fois, j'étais confiant … mais elle était de mon niveau !_

 _Là j'ai l'impression qu'on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie et que je vais me tourner en ridicule. J'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur au moment tant attendu et comme je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien sous tes airs ronchons, tu me quitteras pas pour ne pas me faire souffrir et je…_

\- _Stop !_ avait crié Derek. Il était étourdi par le monologue de son petit-ami et surtout, par les bêtises qu'il avait entendu sortir de cette bouche si tentante !

 _Ecoutes-moi bien Stinlinski, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire des conneries plus grandes que toi et je t'interdis de choisir à ma place si tu m'excites ou pas._

 _Mets-toi ça dans la tête : tu me plais plus que de raison et j'ai envie de te faire l'amour comme je ne l'ai jamais fais avec personne d'autre sur cette putain de Terre !_

 _Tu as besoin de temps je peux le comprendre, mais seulement si c'est pour une raison valable et non parce que tu penses que je ne me tape que des mecs au physique tout droit sorti de ton imagination. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour t'avouer mes sentiments et à la première occasion venue, tu les mets en doute !_

Stiles regardait l'homme en face de lui et se demandait si c'était bien le chef de meute ? Depuis quand était-il devenu si doué pour la parlotte ?

Le jeune homme se demandait surtout pourquoi Derek était si énervé et s'il réussirait à trouver les mots justes pour le calmer, il ne pensait pas que la conversation s'animerait autant suite à son aveu …

\- _Der … je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça t'énerverait autant et je ne mets pas en doute tes sentiments, je t'assure._ Tout en parlant Stiles, s'approchait du loup pour le prendre dans ses bras. _Voudrais-tu qu'on aille en bas se faire à manger et après ça se matter un film, pour nous calmer et on pourra continuer cette discussion quand on sera moins tendus …_

\- _Stiles, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi et te laisser réfléchir sur la situation et ne te fais pas de film, je ne te quitte pas ! je voudrais juste que tu prennes le temps pour comprendre que je ne te ferais jamais de mal !_

 _Je ne suis pas vexé parce qu'on ne couche pas ensemble aujourd'hui, ce qui me rend triste c'est que tu puisses penser que je ne vois que le physique des gens. Dis-toi bien que si je t'ai dis que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, ce n'était pas des mots en l'air._

 _Je pensais que tu le comprendrais, surtout que tu connais mes relations amoureuses passées et ce qu'elles ont détruits dans ma vie !_ Derek parlait calmement mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner pour digérer la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Stiles.

Le couple se sépara, non sans un baiser et chacun se retrouva seul à repenser aux mots et aux sentiments ressentis durant cette confession.

Genim ne savait plus quoi penser, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son loup et maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir réagi de cette manière.

Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir fait ressurgir les vieux démons de Derek concernant ses anciennes petites-amies.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son compagnon était si énervé, il est vrai que l'Alpha pèse ses mots lorsqu'il parle et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne lui aurait avoué son attirance s'il n'avait pas été sûr à 100 pourcents.

Il s'endormit sur ces pensées, en se promettant que le lendemain il prouverait à son homme qu'il avait confiance en lui.

\- _Derek …_ appela Stiles en rentrant dans le manoir en pleine rénovation.

Le loup avait décidé il y a quelques mois qu'il n'était plus question d'habiter dans une demeure calcinée et qui lui rappelait les pires moments de sa vie. Il avait alors entrepris de tout retaper pour le plus grand bonheur de sa meute, qui était ravie de le voir se construire une nouvelle vie.

\- _Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?_

Derek sortit de la cuisine et arriva pour saluer le plus jeune, même s'il faut l'avouer, il était étonné de le voir débarqué chez lui.

\- _Je sais que d'habitude c'est toi qui vient chez moi sans prévenir, mais je me suis dis que pour une fois on pouvait changer la donne._

 _Tu sais, c'est la monotonie qui tue un couple._ Répondit Stiles en s'approchant du loup pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- _Je suis heureux de te voir et je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça hier, mais j'avais besoin de souffler un peu._

\- _Je peux comprendre, ne t'en fais Bad Wolf. Ce serait plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et jamais plus je ne mettrais en doute tes sentiments à mon égard._

L'Alpha était heureux de voir Stiles et surtout de l'entendre lui dire ces mots.

Il avait réfléchit lui aussi durant la nuit et comprenait les inquiétudes du plus jeune.

Il se promit de ne plus lui forcer la main et d'attendre le moment où il sera prêt à se donner à lui.

Il ne voulait pas que sa relation ne soit basée que sur le sexe, il savait au fond de lui que Stiles était son compagnon et son loup ne put qu'acquiescer à cette idée.

S'il devait attendre pour partager son lit, il le ferait même si ce n'était pas la chose la plus simple à faire.

Il voulait montrer à son petit-ami que cette relation était importante pour lui et que des sentiments forts étaient en jeu.

\- _Ça te dit de m'aider pour repeindre la cuisine ?_ demanda Derek.

\- _Heu oui pas de souci, les ouvriers ne sont pas là ?_

\- _En congé,_ répondit le loup. _Je me suis dis que je pouvais quand même avancer sans eux._

\- _Au travail alors !_ dit Stiles avec le sourire, alors qu'il suivait le plus vieux dans la dite cuisine.


End file.
